<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppet by The_Madness_of_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972131">Puppet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_life/pseuds/The_Madness_of_life'>The_Madness_of_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mind Control, Whump, puppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_life/pseuds/The_Madness_of_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti gets his hands on a new puppet that can’t disobey him, will this new puppet be able to break free or be forced to watch as his brothers are killed by his hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti guided the hero along the quiet streets, Jackie looked broken  as trailed behind the glitch, dragging his feet along, the through lights seem to get brighter as anti led them “puppet puppet” he sang as the light grew even more brighter “puppet puppet,” anti sang as Jackie throughts became muddy and unable to focus on anything but anti’s siren like voice, the light became blinding but Jackie still followed anti voice, as if he was being lured away, they kept walking in the white light until anti raised his hand to Jackie signalling to him to stop,</p><p>the glitch turned to face the hero, his hands rest on the hero’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees, addressing him “puppet puppet, whose is your puppeteer?” Jackie looked up to him and responded “you are my puppeteer,” as these words left Jackie’s mouth, he fell backwards in unconsciousness as static filled his brain as anti bent down, cradling the fallen hero “exactly puppet,” brushing away stands of hair out of the ego’s face and teleported to the hero’s room </p><p>Laying the hero unconscious form onto his bed “puppet” anti whisper as not disrupt the rest of the egos “i when I say your name, you will obey everything order I ask” seeing Jackie’s sleeping body response to this command in very a favourable light, made anti giddy as he left, leaving his prized puppet in the hands of these useless bafoons until he needs him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie woke up to the sound of shuffling and panicked sounds, he opted to go back to sleep but a concern German voice spoke “did you see Jackie come home last” it sounded like Henrik “I didn’t see him enter,” hearing a loud thud then chase’s worried voice “you think anti might have gotten to him” Jackie jumped up, his legs shot with pain as like a knife was taken to them and then he was forced to walk across half the city, needless to say it hurt but he soldier on and got to his door where now marvin could be heard speaking “I can see if I can track him, hopefully he just lost track of time again” </p><p>The hero opened the door to see his shocked brothers staring at him “can you guys shut up I’m trying to sleep” the long slience they stared at Jackie’s face, clear dark bags under his eyes , his hair Splayed out everywhere and demanding a brushing, his suite had darken stains of red from where obvious bleeding had occurred, Chase had been the first to speak up “holy shit dude, you look like a dog’s chew toy” he trailed off into an awkward laugh “chase! This no time for jokes, Jackie what happened?” The doctor asked placing his hand on the tired man’s shoulder, Jackie thought ran through memories about last night, coming up blank,</p><p>“I don’t remember” he blurted out loud as concern looks spread across his brothers faces as they pass each other unease looks “Jackie do you remember how you got home?” Henrik  questioning him further, again this time Jackieboy said nothing and just shook his head, the doctor face grew even more concerned “Jackie i’m placing you under a week of care, you are not allowed to leave the house” Jackie shocked argued “what! No I’m fine doc, I need to be out helping the town”  the doctor remind firm<br/>
“Jackie I know how much this means to you, however I can’t let this go knowing that Anti might be involved in your sudden lack of memory”  the hero was at a loss for words, he can’t do that, I’m Jackieboy man the hero he thought “come on Jackie let’s see the damage and get you back to bed” the doctor carried Jackie to the living room </p><p> </p><p>It was already 2 days in his week long break and Jackie was dying  mentality, he was itchy to get back out in city, saving people, punching bad guys, being a good puppet and being a hero, JJ would come and visit him to give him food, chase and Marvin would play games and read comics with him and Henrik would check up on him, sure Jackie appreciated it but he wanted out, aside from a blank memory of that night, he was perfectly fine and healthy like his wounds heal completely with 2 -4 hours, why wouldn’t he be, he’s Jackieboy man, the city’s hero, he needed to out there </p><p>Jackie was left to his thoughts, which were practically strangling him with the idea that he is useless and a true hero wouldn’t have blanks in their memory, Otherwise Master would consider him a useless puppet, these thoughts continued pester him like flys to the steaming shit that is his mental stability, his own thoughts swam around in this loop of self-loathing and hatred, continued to chip away at his sanity,</p><p>“Jackie I brought you some tea” he heard Henrik knocked on his door and entered “I just wanted to check up on you” he handed the cup to him, the smell of marvin’s mint tea was a pleasant smell against the musky smell of sweat and asphalt that is Jackie’s room “marvin made you this” a faint thank you, five minutes of Silent, until Henrik broke it “Jackie i want to extend your week of care” Jackie tighten his grip on the cup, something began bubbling inside of him, something dark, “why?” He tried to sound normal as he can be, the doctor bought it “well Jackie I’m concerned about you and  I’m worry you might not come back”  </p><p>“Doc you know me I’m Jackieboy man, I’ll always return” he smiles to disguise his rage in hopes that Henrik would let him out, which the doctor shot him down immediately “I’m sorry Jackie, we can’t afford to lose you” Jackie went silent, again rage was bubbling inside of him, ‘how dare he’ Jackie thought ‘how dare he take away the one thing that gave me meaning” the hero watched with a glare as the German man leave the room, Jackie looked Down at his hand to realise the cup had broken and shards had jabbed into his skin causing it to bleed, he didn’t even feel the pain like a good puppet </p><p>Jackie stared at his bleeding  hand for a minute, he didn’t notice the hot liquid had burnt  him, pushing himself out of bed  and into his bathroom where he proceeded to clean his hand, watching red run down his sink, he was desensitised to seeing blood because of his heroism, once he cleaned the blood and  disinfect it, he grabbed his civilian clothes and snuck out , through his window with the intention to be out for a long time</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It appears something bugging Jackie and what’s with all these thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie walked down streets, trying to let out his aggression but with the rain pouring down didn’t help the sour mood as well as the street lamps they seem to piss him off, he need something to let lose this anger, he thought as he continued walked in the rain in the dead of night, then a thought pop up ‘she can help, she always knows how to make me feel better’ he started running off to find her, he reaches an apartment block looking for number 13, once he found it he started knocking on it </p><p>The knocking lasted what seems like hours, “come on answer your door” he whisper as he continued to bang on the door, suddenly the door opens show a very tired woman dressed in dressing gown  her voice with a thick Russian accent “look I don’t want anything you are selling...” she pauses then laughs at her mistake “Jackieboy? I almost didn’t recognised you without your  gimp suite” he looked at her with tired and defeated eyes “Tori I need a impromptu therapy session” she looked up and down at and sighed  “come on in” and let him in </p><p>Jackie sat on the couch in the small cold abandoned apartment he could hear her making some tea, tori was his secret therapist, sometimes crime fighting just got to him and needed someone other than the egoes to let it all out, he felt like they wouldn’t understand, Jackie sat there with his thoughts telling him ‘you’re intruding, she must despise you’ he was getting lost in his own head, telling him just leave you’re just useless, go die, </p><p>“Alright Jackieboy what’s troubling you this time” her voice snaping him out of his own thoughts, smiling easing him as she passed a cup of tea to him “I’ve been thinking a lot” he took a sip burning his tongue “I can tell, be more specific, I’m not a mind reader” she mimic his posture taking a sip of her tea to ease him more, he looks down at the cup “I been having thoughts about myself, am I really good guy, not long ago, I felt enraged at  my friend when he was trying to help me to the point I broke a cup” he showed his bandage hand, “both my anxiety and my anger have been acting up lately” Tori leaned back hummming “sounds like something bugging you” he looked up “like what?” She gave him a shrug “I don’t know , probably something to do with you memory lost” this alarmed Jackie “how did you kn-“ she cuts him off “I just have an eye for this” she adjusted her glasses and joked” “I was gonna guess your motivation next” trailing off into laughter, he couldn’t help but smile at her poor attempts at humour, her face darkened “I’m guessing this what you got all worked up for,”</p><p>Jackie looked down “I don’t what to do, Its not heroic to lose your memory, something important might have happened and I just lost it like that, I feel useless” fat tears rolled down his face as he sobbed in his cup, tori mutters something in Russian probably asking herself why do I do this “Jackie no doubt something happened that night” she began, her left hand tapped her cup, trying to get her thought outs, “I think your memory loss is your minds way of dealing with the trauma of that night” He asked fiddling his thumbs together “trauma, you thinks it’s trauma?” Her eyes narrowed in on him, carefully choosing her next words “it’s certainly a possible theory Jackie, a way some people deal with trauma is by erasing from the mind, I wouldn’t be surprised you experience something that you find so horrifying that you blocked out and nows eating at your subconscious level” her voice rang cold as she presents her theory to Jackie as his face sinks “tori I.....” he buried his face into his hands “why do you do this for me?, these Therapy sessions, I don’t deserve them” she started to grow concerned “what do you mean, you don’t deserve them?” </p><p>“I mean I don’t deserve help if I can’t help people and I can’t do that if I have trauma, like I’m supposed to be the strong and protect the weak but how can I do when I’m stuck here talking to you about my problems” tears began pricking his eyes “I’m no hero” he mumbled loud enough for tori to hear and she sighed “Jackie, do you want to know why I help you?” He looked up to find her right beside him, her green eyes soften as she grabbed his shaking hand, her hands were dead cold “the reason I do these sessions with you Jackie is because of” her voice was calm to combat his nervousness, she continued “you saved me from certain death, so I stayed around to help you like you helped me” she smiled pulling him in cold hug “I don’t want my hero to have a mental breakdown if I went” her words did make him feel better,  his eyes glanced over to the broken but functioning clock 2:30am, ‘shit’ he thought ‘it’s been 3 hours’ “um” he broke the silence “I need to get back before they realise I’m gone” her expression told him everything he need “thank you for these sessions see ya again tori” he got up and headed to the door, he looked back at Tori smiling, he left to run straight home before they realise he had disappeared</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>